Of Joy and Sorrow
by Raven De Crow
Summary: Ikuto, woman killer and heart breaker, is bored of all the easy girls in his High School and wants a challenge. When a boy suggests a new Junior High student to be his next target, he turns him down but changes his mind shortly. What will Amu do?


**(Start Chapter)**

"I-ku-to!"

"Ikuto-kun, want to go to karaoke tonight?"

"No! Ikuto-kun said he'd go on a date with me tonight."

"Ikuto-senpai, you just dumped your girlfriend, right? How about you date me next?"

Can I just begin with the fact that I'm a high school boy? Hot, though mainly considered sexy, which consists of a nice body, soft blue hair, and eyes that could win any woman's heart. I get generally good grades even though I skip half the time except in one subject where no matter what I will always get one hundred percent, women. I have a job, which wins over the parent's heart for those who I like to play with a little longer. Yes, some would call me a playboy: I just call myself lucky.

"Sorry, today I seem to not have any energy to play around. Maybe next time." I gave a wink to the four girls that came looking for me on the roof right after they heard I'd gotten bored with my previous girlfriend.

"Oh, poor thing."

"Then we'll come by later to play."

"Text me if you get bored."

"No, text me!"

And they were off, fighting about who I should text. Glad they vanished off the roof though. Then, another bother appeared. Well, I just called him that even though we were actually friends, or something. Man companion? No, sounded to homosexual. We were like acquaintances really, with a closer relationship that wasn't quite friends yet though.

"This is a sight. Usually the all mighty woman killer Ikuto would have another girlfriend by now. What? You haven't had a girlfriend for fifteen minutes now. An all new record for this month." He smirked down at me as I sat on the roof, looking off into the distance.

"I want to play with something a little harder this time. All these easy girls are becoming boring."

"You know how those girls are, you say the word and they'll surround you barking for attention." He let out a chuckle. "Me next, me next," he said, imitating a girls voice. "But if you want a challenge, why not go stoop in the middle school area?" He must have seen me staring at him like he was crazy as he looked off in the direction of the middle school. "I mean: I heard there is this girl there. She's new."

"And this is relevant, how?" He now glanced at me, in a sheepish way. I stood, and as he watched, put my hands in my pockets and began to move towards the door that led into the building.

"I wonder if you can catch that kind of person?" He questioned himself just loud enough to reach me. I stopped in my tracks, my mouth twitching into a small smirk. Was he challenging me?

"Why do you think she should be my next target?"

"Because, she turned down the prince of that middle school, Tadase Hotori. She even told him to never touch her again, and called him "shorty prince." There's rumors flying left and right about her old school and how she concord the principle and teachers into doing her bidding. I guess she even took down a whole high school football (soccer in America) team when she was in her last year of elementary." He was trying real hard to catch my attention on this kid. "And," there always has to be an 'and.' "She's labeled "Cool and Spicy" and soon she'll be on top of that school as well. They say she's already the most popular girl there. All the guys want her but are to scared."

Bored, I left him standing there. He had turned around after saying that she was a popular girl and that's when I thought best to leave while I still had the chance. He's tried to set me up with some pretty wired girls, so, why should I trust this judgment? His little brother goes there and is probably updating him regularly on his new crush, this "cool and spicy" girl who's probably just some girl who doesn't like princely types. Good freaking woo hoo for her.

Deciding to skip the next three classes, I visited my favorite local park and take a nap in my personal favorite tree. Tall enough to be hidden from the view of passers, but right next to the fountain where I could ease into a nap by the sound of rushing water. Blackness engulfed my mind as peace fell upon me, and the next thing I saw was light moving through the leaves of the tree. It was peaceful for at least a little while.

"What is your problem, Amu Hinamori?"

A female's voice drifted to my ears. I could already tell she was stuck up and a demanding girl. She'd be needy in a relationship, all attention on her, and dare her boyfriend look at another girl (at all or even in the direction of a girl) she'll break down. She'll sob about how he either is planning on dumping her, cheating on her, or is starting to have interest in other girls. She'll then try to ruin whoever the poor girl is life. It almost seemed like she was doing this now.

I glanced down to see the back of a girl with red brown hair that curled too much and landed mid shoulder blade. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a red plaid skirt. She had four girls standing behind her, legs spread open and arms folded over their chest. They all had different featured that I didn't care to notice. But standing in front of these five girls was another girl, Her face was covered, out of my sight, but I could see her plaid skit, plaid leg warmers, thin black studded belt, a white button up shirt with a black jacket over, accessorized with a red arm band like thing.

Boring, I thought, wanting to just stay in the tree and sleep a little longer, leaving the girls to their own business.

"Who made you royalty? Just because the shorty prince touched me isn't good enough reason to try and attack me." Her voice was cold, no hesitation, and in her words she seemed like she had a strong reasoning behind this statement that no one could break.

"You think you have the right to tell him to never get near you again? He's the king of the school, you damn bitch. You have no right to be blessed with his presence."

"What kind of rumors have you dead brain celled girls been throwing around?" I heard her mutter to herself. Then when asked, in a stern bitchy tone, "What?" she threw a different answer in. "You think I want that dumb blonde near me at all? Good, very good if he doesn't come near me. Now would you please leave now before I get real angry and decide to do something bad?"

"A-A-Amu H-H-Hinamori! You will suffer for this!" The five girls screamed back as they ran away.

Pitiful.

"Waa! That's Amu Hinamori for you! Cool and Spicy!" A boy's voice called out from the close entrance of the park. His voice was familiar, and I knew why. It was the younger brother of my friend who tried to convince me earlier to hit on a middle school kid.

"Hey, kid, where did you come from?" She was displeased by the new voice. "Just go home. You didn't see anything." I heard footsteps going further into the park, leaving the boy standing at the entrance, stars for eyes.

"Cool and spicy!!"

I sighed. Shall I sink so low as to go for such a child? She nearly had a flat chest! Uug, I can't even believe my own morals are going to sink in this far or completely vanish. I jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on my feet. The boy still stood there, oblivious to my presence and staring off into space like he'd just seen god himself.

"Hey, kid brother of vexation, you're going to tell me a little about this Amu girl." I said, bringing the boy back into reality. He defiantly needed more of it. I found it almost amusing that the kid knew I was talking about him and his brother.

"Amu Hinamori, called the "Cool and Spicy" queen or god of our middle school. She often has a punk style to her uniform that no other girl dares changes. She seems to have no interest in having a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, and doesn't like to talk to anyone. Everyone is scared of her because of her reputation from her elementary school. Guys all around school want her, but only the king, Tadase Hotori, has ever tried. He got shot down! Now maybe I'll have a chance soon to give Amu Hinamori my love letter I've written and revised over and over again."

He continued to talk but I got bored quickly. So she's just a stuck up girl who everyone misled to be too cool. That's too lame for my tastes. But, kiddy king _is_ an old friend that I needed to pay back. If I took precious Amu for a ride I might spark anger in little Tadase. And, I really don't have anything better to do, so why not? Hmm, looks like I have my next target. Amu, heh?

This whole thing started because of them! Leisurely, I got closer to Amu and gained her trust. Those two brothers of vexation did have something right from the start though; Amu wasn't like other girls. She was stubborn and didn't even like me. But in ways she was the exact same. When I touched her she would blush, when I teased her she'd begin to shutter, but overall afterwards she'd yell at me and try to throw me off her balcony. She was the same but totally different.

I was surprised that I was getting through with her. Okay, so that isn't really as surprising as me staying around one girl for so long. I'd never had patience for girls who wouldn't give in to me to do _it_, but then again Amu was a serious challenge to me. She wouldn't give anything to me. At first she wouldn't let me near her. Then I was allowed at least that, but if I dare touch her, oh that made me laugh. There were so many things I've done to her that she said I wasn't allowed. It has taken nearly two months but now she is comfortable enough to hang out willingly after school and on holidays. Today was a good example of that.

"Got you!" She yelled from behind me as she was probably about to push me down onto the ground. Gladly, I had keen senses and knew she was coming. I stealthily turned, picked her up, and flung her over the couch back. She landed on her back, shock evident on her face. I jumped over the back of the couch and landed on her, supported by my two hands on both sides of her face and my knees, one between her legs and the other on the outside of her leg.

"I believe that I got you. I'm on top, that is." I smirked down at her, only for a blush to appear.

"But," she was thinking of some come back that I could already tell would be ridiculous. "But, in some other countries, I'd technically be on top," she stuttered out. It was to amusing to watch her. It was all written on her face that she was thinking dirty things. I moved my knee that was between her legs so it was moving her skirt up. A deeper blush ran over her as she tried to hold her skirt down, like that would stop me. "I-Ikuto!"

I was surprised that I still had my leg. Once I licked the rim of her ear and my hand that held her chin still and my tongue were almost goners. She flailed out, punching me under my chin and biting onto my hand. She barely managed to grab onto my tongue for I placed it back in my mouth. I wouldn't exactly say that is where it belongs, but for now I'll let my talents be hidden.

"Amu," I said back in a deep whisper. She flinched, her back slightly arching. "Excited?" I murmured into her ear. When I lifted my head I nearly panicked. I think I broke Amu! She was still, and hardly breathing, and her eyes were as wide as the moon. I made sure not to show my panic in my eyes as I smirked down at her. She might have been trying to pull a prank on me.

"I-Ikuto," I heard her say, it was not even a whisper. Her breath was shallow, jerky and held back. Her blush couldn't have gotten any redder than it was and is now.

"You want me that bad huh?" My panic left me instantly at the thought and a perfect, if I can so say myself, smirk made form upon my lips. "Then, shall I?" My right hand began to wander under her shirt but was quickly stopped by Amu's hands.

"Stop it Ikuto." Tears were forming in her eyes and a small line of blood ran down her bottom lip. She was really biting her lip hard to make it bleed like that.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back and on the floor. I heard footsteps walking away from me, towards to door that led to my room. When I finally composed myself and sat up, just hanging out on the floor, Amu had come down the stairs. She was crying, it took me by surprise. I didn't have a clue at all what I did wrong. Nothing. I did nothing.

She held her small handbag and her hair was fixed again. She'd straightened out her cloths and put her shoes on. I watch this whole scene without a word. I didn't know where to begin. "Amu," I said her name, good start except for her hand was already on the knob and she was half way out of this house I call home. The loud bang echoed around for what seemed like minutes. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. "What am I to do with her?"

Everyday I took at least a half step forward, but now I found myself at the beginning, taking one hundred steps back.

I woke up the next morning, a cloudy day, and that feeling of boredom began to sit it. Amu was boring me. I might as well never converse with her again and get back to all the other females around that have been waiting for my attention. My problem with this? Later I found out that I couldn't. I tried for a day to not text her, sneak up on her, or think about her. I failed in every one of those. I text her, "Crappy weather, you feeling it set in yet?" I was trying to make casual talk and received no answer. I snuck up on her on her way home, only to get slapped in the face. And I was thinking about her all day.

Uug!!!

I can't believe this middle school kid has this much control over me. I now sat on top of the roof, a favorite thinking spot during second period. I was staring at the clouds going by, fluffy white puffballs in the sky. I sat up; looking left to right, then stood abruptly and decided my fate. I'd go, tell Amu my entire insides and their workings, and hope I'd never have to see her again and get this annoying feeling out.

On my way to her house, I thought a lot, more than I should have probably. I'd come up to the conclusion that I liked this crazy, insensitive, outrageous, adorable, sweet smelling, amazing girl named Amu. And how ironic is it that I just realize this whole this of me liking Amu when I'm a total 'playboy' and she is probably the only girl I've ever felt for right as I find myself at her front door ringing the doorbell? Damn, no running back now without doing a total ding-dong-ditch.

"Who are you?" The voice was sweat, which followed the door opening and me looking into Amu's house, completely confused on where anyone was. I then looked down to see a cute little girl. Light brown hair in two twisty pigtails, a large grin on her face but pure curiosity and innocence in her eyes and dressed in a dress right out of a fairytale stood Amu's little sister.

"Uh, hi. Is Amu around?"

I'd already met the family. Ami, the cute little sister. She has pictures of her posted all around the house. She's probably going to grow into a model. "Mama" who is a delightful woman. She's one of the main writers for a "Housewife monthly" magazine. She is a master at making tea, so delicious. She adds the right amount of honey and milk. Oh! And "Papa." "Papa" is an oversensitive 'boyfriend killer' type of father. When he saw me he instantly paled, then started crying about how his 'sparrow' was going to fly away, then became furious and swore he'd never let Amu go with me anywhere. He's a bird photographer, which was my answer to the 'sparrow' comment.

"Big sister? Oh! She's out with mama!" She smiled brightly at me. "I'm making sure papa doesn't do anything bad while he's running away." I let out a light laugh, making the little girl giggle.

"Well, Ami-chan, when do you think big sister will be home?" It felt a little wired referring to Amu in such a way but I was used to talking to little kids in a way they referred to things.

"Um, I'm not sure?"

I gave her a smile. "Does Ami-chan know any of big sister's secrets?" No! No, that isn't what I meant to say! I was going to smile, leave, and be on my way back to my house to meditate on if I can move on or not. Yes, I'm sure I can, I mean come one, who isn't better on moving on than me? Uug!

"Hmmm, big sister has lots of secrets!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Like what?"

"Ami-chan doesn't know."

I sighed, shoved my hands into my pockets and slumped a little in my posture. "Well than, thank you Ami-chan, I'll be seeing you later." I gave her a wink. "Hopefully," I said under my breath so she wouldn't hear. With that I went home.

It was boring, nothing really to do. That day passed and now, another day was upon me. A holiday. Usually I'd have Amu over to watch a movie or something but no[ooooooo], not this time. I was sitting on the couch, listening to the heavy rain pound onto the roof. Hungry, I chose my best option, Pizza! Pepperoni, going to be delivered in 30 minutes or less and I must say that I am starving. Soon enough, the sound of the sweet doorbell ran through out the silent house.

I walked outside my house; showers fell heavy with big droplets of rain. Pizza was here and so was my favorite pink haired girl. Her hair stuck to her face as the rain socked her body. I began to wonder how long she'd been out there. Her cloths stuck to her skinny body, a crimson red long sleeve shirt. Her black skirt didn't fluff like I'd seen it done before and her legs were glistening with running water. She had a pained face.

I quickly took the steamy hot seductive pepperoni pizza into the house, tossing it somewhere, and quickly ran outside. The rain socked me to the bone by time I got to where Amu was, about five yards away from my undercover door area. I was surprised at her look; it was guilty, sad, worried, and maybe even just a little relieved. I put my hands in my pockets and instantly I felt as if I had that stubborn thing going on with me again.

"So, it's been a while. Four days, not that I've been counting, but I uh." I spoke to her, looking to the side slightly but keeping her in my peripheral view.

"She," I could already tell that Amu was choking on her words. "Ami told you, didn't she?" She was mad, guilty, and sad. It was easy to tell just through her voice. Everything about her voice gave it away though, so I'm sure there was a sign somewhere in the sky with blinking lights saying all of this.

"She didn't tell me anything."

"Don't lie to me, you know! I know you know. Don't lie to me!" She began to scream at me, her hands balled into tight little fists by her side.

"I don't know, Amu. She didn't tell me anything, your little sister didn't." I actually looked at Amu this time, a serious look planted on my face.

"Ikuto, I like you. I like you a lot." There were tears, but I couldn't make for sure, running down her cheeks with the rain. She was breathing heavily, sharp intakes, and small sobs found their way out from her throat. "Oh shit." She grabbed onto her stomach. "Shit." She leaned her body over and I could already tell she wasn't feeling well. She muttered the word, "shit" a few more times before she sat down onto the cement, leaning against the cement wall that surrounded my house.

I found that my feet were wobbly and my heavy jeans did nothing for me. I leaned down and sat next her to, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look at me. I want you to look at me," I said in a stern voice. When she did she looked worried, her crying eyes breaking my heart little chip by little chip. I pulled her close to me, my hand on the back of her neck. My lips crashed with her, but in a soft way, an intense kiss lasted for many moments. She didn't fight back; in fact she gladly and immediately kissed into me.

We separated and I asked her inside, where she took a warm shower as I dried her and my own cloths. I was still slightly wet but the cold never hurt me. Before I put our cloths in the drier I'd changed. I rubbed a towel through my hair, looking off into the distance. I sighed, thinking about what happened outside my house. My motions defiantly troubled me, but I liked them all in the same time. I leaned against the counter in my kitchen, looking at the ceiling. Only now did I notice that the shower wasn't running and Amu was probably drying herself off, though, without cloths, she only had a towel to ware. A smile appeared upon my face, just as fast as it faded.

"Uh, Ikuto, are my cloths dried yet?"

Okay, so she's in the kitchen, staring at me… and only in a towel. I suppressed my teasing and hormones, I had to for her. "They might be done," I said, pushing off of the counter and walking past her, but making distance between us. I went into the laundry room and the drier was found quiet. I sighed, thinking it was bad that she'd be clothed again, but good because I needed to get her out of my life before I, or her, fell to hard into each other.

"Here you go," I said, giving her a nice folded pile of her cloths.

"Thank you, Ikuto." Before she said my name she paused, blushed a little, and in a light voice said my name. I frowned at this. She smiled up at me until she found my frown, then she only looked at me in confusion. I nodded towards my door, addressing that she should go get changed. She did, leaving me to go up the stairs and into my room to change. When she came down I was leaning against the wall, I knew I had a mean face on.

"Amu, I think you should leave." My tone was colder than expected. "You can have one of my umbrellas, I don't need it back." She flinched back a little. I led her to the door and handed her a random umbrella. "We won't see each other from now on, I won't bother you, and you won't bother me." To me I sounded like I was trying to convince someone. Was it she, or I?

"Ikuto?"

"They call me heart breaker, and I really don't want to deceive you, Amu, so please before you fall to deeply into this you should leave." I lightly pushed her out of the house. "I'm only going to break you heart." And with those last words, I closed the door, the final thing that would break us apart and a solid wall between us.

I went to my room on the second floor, stared out of the window as I saw her walking away, sometimes glancing back. She stopped and I worried for an instant that she'd run back and somehow force me into keeping her, and I knew she could. She had that kind of power over me. She then raised her chest with a large, deep breath before turning and running down the street.

It was all over.

I didn't go to school for the next few days because I'd caught a cold. Not pleasant. But it gave me a chance to stay away from everyone and their questioning gazes. I knew I looked bad. All the color in my face was gone, my eyes looked empty and my heart pounded against my ribs in agony. The five foot eleven inches, 140 pounds, dripping with sex appeal Tsukiyomi Ikuto whom is so "sensitive" due to all of the damn cats that follow me has snapped because he messed it up with the one girl he's ever liked.

But, I eventually had to go to school, and when I did, guess who was waiting. 'Vexation' was what I decided upon calling him. I don't really care for what his name is, and I've never remembered it from the moment he told me till now. He is so bothering! He's the one that got me into this mess in the first place. "Go try out little middle schooler who's new and would be a real challenge." I glared at his feet.

"Why so down? Is it because you haven't had a woman in ages? I mean, come on, you've spent a lot of time on this girl, and you need to get back into real, full-grown women. Admit it dude." He is such a pest.

"It has nothing to do with you," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Ikuto!" I flinched at a girl's voice, loud and obnoxious. "There's a little girl looking for you? Is she your cousin? She's so cute!"

"No, actually, Ikuto is into little kids now." I saw him wink and I let another growl out from my throat. "He's down 'cause she dumped him. She's probably back asking for more." He then laughed and I did all I could to not throw him off the roof to his unfortunate and untimely death.

"Oh Ikuto! I'm not young enough for you?"

"Where is she?" I stood abruptly, shocking the two with my cold voice. The girl pointed towards the door leading downstairs and all I could do was glare at her. "More specific?"

"Classroom."

"Good girl." I nearly laughed when she went all puppy eyes and I could see the tail wagging. I descended the stairs and quickly ran to my classroom. There were my usual classmates, but no pink haired girl. I sighed and left, thinking, "How cruel of a joke is this, extremely."

The bell rang and I went back to the classroom, guessing I should stay all day today and maybe learn something. Sadly, the class turned into a free study hall because the teacher was sick. 'Vexation' immediately sat next to me and started chatting up a storm about this pink haired girl I've fallen to deeply in love with.

But, the only way I could start to convince myself that I didn't love her was denial. Every time he asked I just told him that either I wasn't interested or she was just to innocent and I felt bad if I ended up breaking her heart. I held a blank face, enforcing my words. I noticed more people surrounded me, asking about this little girl and why she'd become my target. They asked if I got 'into' her or if anything illegal happened between us. Even the girls were into this conversation now.

I didn't break out of my automatic response of denial until I heard a crash and pink flashed across my peripheral view. I quickly looked up, cursing myself for my automatic perk to the color pink now. In front of a table that had either been pushed over or bumped into to hard to fall over was the pink haired girl I had a fixation upon. "Ah! It's that little girl," one of the girls beside me said.

I quickly stood; looking at Amu with a shocked gaze, but my eyes that wanted to plead with her was met with cold eyes. I felt my ribs close in around my lungs and heart, sending pain through my chest. "Is what you were saying true?" Shit. I cleared my throat, looking away from her so I didn't have to look at her watery eyes.

"Yes."

"Every single word?"

"Yes."

Then, like a delicious strawberry, perfectly rip for spring, became even more appealing in the summer, and then wilted with the winter. Amu, who was like this delicious strawberry, vanished with the cold winter that I forced upon her. I immediately sat down at the nearest seat, running my fingers through my hair and sighing deeply. The group of males and females that had once surrounded me now started to gossip about how I supposedly dumped an innocent little girl who came back to ask if I'd take her back only to find out that she was only a toy to play with. I glared at them.

"Oh come on Ikuto, you said you never even really liked her."

"Yeah…" was all I muttered to them before I stood, gathered my small amount of belongings and leaving. I walked to my favorite place, the tree in the park. I perched myself upon a branch, leaned back and enjoyed the not so welcomed sun. Warmth was welcomed, happy sun was not so welcomed. I thought deeply about everything.

Her tears mean nothing to me.

The wind that howled at her window at night sometimes, making her shiver under the covers, didn't make me want to go to her and comfort her.

Her love that she hardly gave to me, I wanted to give it all back to her so she would never had felt those feelings.

Now, I sat in this tree thinking about my dearest Amu that I have fallen in love with. Amu, she even said that she liked me. Why wasn't I completely happy? Oh, that's right. I'm a woman killer, a heart breaker. She needed a prince, not a pathetic stray cat. Man, I've been lying to myself like a compulsive liar. Her tears break me inside. I need to comfort her when the wind howls at her window filling her dreams with monsters. And my blindness to the love I never gave to her, and all the love she gave to me.

Darkness crossed the sky and small glittery patches filed the sky. I only stayed in that tree. I didn't care if I found myself sick in the morning or even dead, I didn't want to move for shame circulated through my body, ripples of self-loathing turning into waves in my body. That is, until the thunder came. I never had any fear of the sound, in fact is soothed me. I finally realized the rant of how Mother Nature was becoming infected with the cancer pollution has set inside her and her anger, creating mood swings and the weather changing in a matter of seconds that people muttered about was so true.

A pleasant shiver ran down my spine as another loud wave was sent through the air. It was very relaxing. I felt my mussels tighten for only an instant then loosen to a calm state. My eyelids were heavy and I was about to be sent off into a dream about Amu and how she was always scared of the thunder. Once I had found her under my bed when I left her at my house so I could go to the convenient store down the street for popcorn. And… my eyes shot open and my feet met the ground and sprinted in the direction of the 'little kid's' house, Amu's house.

The lights were off in her room, the blinds closed, but the balcony door unlocked. The car was missing from in front of the house so the front door wasn't an option, hence, me hanging out of Amu's balcony to check is I had found a way in. Check. I slowly slid the door open, pulled the blinds open for enough room to squeeze through and closed the door and blinds after I broke into the girl I like's house. Brownie points for me?! No, not really.

Another pound in the sky sent a huge light outside the two windows into her room. I heard a light; "Ahh" and the covers on Amu's bed were missing. I was able to manage to see at least that when the light illuminated the room for only a second. Gladly, I was able to locate the voice coming from under the bed, where Amu was most likely hiding. As I approached the bed and made a squeak on a floorboard I heard Amu's voice, questioning, "Who's there?" in a panicked voice.

"It's me, don't worry," I said in a light voice, leaning down onto the floor to see Amu's golden eyes and her pink hair, then complete darkness under the bed. "Come here, you don't have to hide anymore," I extended an arm under the bed, to help her out. She was reluctant, but when another blade of lightning, followed by the loud thunder hit near by the house, Amu flew to the closest comfort thing, me.

"There, there. Amu, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'll protect you," I whispered into her ears, rubbing tears away from her face. Another loud crash followed quickly by another made Amu's body shake with spasms and eyes burst with tears. She curled onto my lap cradled by my legs, which were crossed, and held securely by one arm. She muttered my name a few times, whimpering for safety.

Haha! I had my school bag with me, which meant I had large headphones and a CD player on me! I leaned over, freaking Amu out a little, but I reassured her. I took out the large headphones that often blocked out my sister's singing when she decided to come over and practice because mom was trying to sleep. I lightly slid them over Amu's head and covering her ears. I pressed the sideways triangle on my CD player. When Amu flinched at the thunder still, I turned the music up until she remained still.

I knew what song was playing so I lightly rested my head against hers so I could listen to the placement of the beats and tell what part of the song was playing. "I know it's hard to see it now, but baby someday we're gonna fly. This road we're on, you know it might be long, but my faith is strong, its all that really matters. Someday baby, you and I are gonna be the ones, good luck's gonna shine. Someday baby, you and I are gone be the ones, so hold on, we're headed for a better life. So hold on, hold one, come on baby, hold on." I felt a little ridiculous that I had some English country singer's CD that I'd randomly picked out this morning, one of my many untitled CDs. I knew the words though; a CD my mom insisted on burning for me so I could hold onto childhood memories.

Amu was a lot calmer now and I was happy for this. I tried to pick her up so I could rest her on her bed, but she didn't budge. I sighed. I let another pound pass before I slid off one headphone to whisper, "Amu, you need to go lay done on your bed, not me, before you go to sleep." She lightly blushed at this as she looked at me with shocked, groggy, red puffy eyes. She let me pick her up this time, putting her on the bed, unwrapping her from her blanket, and covering her. When I tried to walk away she quickly grabbed onto me.

"Don't you want this back?" she asked in a loud voice, probably not even hearing herself from the loud music.

I sighed. I waited once again for the thunder to pass before I quickly pulled the headphone back and whispered, "you can keep it, for now." When I placed the headphone back, I felt shock run through my body. Thunder hit right as the song got quiet and was about to change. Her hand quickly wrapped around my own hand before I could pull away and leave; she beckoned me back to her. I lightly brushed my fingers through her hair with one hand as she pulled me closer with hers.

I lay down next to her, rubbing her tears away for reasons only I knew. I'd hurt her, and now I was confusing her and comforting her. The thunder scared her as well; I'm positive that is mainly why she was crying. Sometimes through out the night I'd pull a headphone away from her ear and whisper little things to her.

"I never meant those things.

"Please don't cry, I'm here for you. I'll protect you."

"I'm sorry."

"I won't leave you alone to cry again. I won't leave you alone for a single second to feel sad ever again."

"You're gorgeous."

"I love you, Amu."

I continued to rub my fingers through her hair. I cradled her in my arms, almost awkwardly. Only some tears fell now and then, she was more relaxed, but I couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. Also, since she was on top of me, I couldn't exactly leave when I wanted to. Her parents got home around one in the morning, with their entrance my body stiffened.

The door opened slowly and two people walked in, from what I could hear. "Shh, honey, Ami's sleeping. Oh! She's slipping from me, help me!" This voice belonged to a woman and was hushed and became panicked, probably Amu's mother. Ami was with them… so she wasn't in her room sleeping?

"Got her!" a male's voice, almost girly but at the same time serious. Amu's dad probably, or he could be an 'older brother'? "I'll go put her to bed, how about you go check up on Amu?"

Now my heart raced. I tried to pry myself away from Amu's grasp but no layaway. Footsteps came up the stairs and I panicked, nearly throwing Amu off of me with all my strength. I mean, sure, her parents knew me but after what I did to her I don't know what she told them, and even if I didn't do that, what would her parent's think about me being in their daughters room at one in the morning? You know what they say, guns don't kill, dad's with guns and a pretty daughter do.

When the two pairs of footsteps past I nearly jumped with joy. That feeling left as soon as it came though. "Thank you, baby! I wouldn't be able to do anything without you." I think I heard them kiss before one went into the room, which must be Ami's, and the other started this way. As the doorknob started to turn and I nearly began to cry I heard my savior, Ami. It was a light but sharp crying sound.

"Mama! Ami's having a bad dream; I don't know what to do. Mama save me."

"Oh Papa, I'll be right there." The door didn't open and 'Mama' left Amu to her sleep and me to my near panic attack.

Neither of the parents came to check up on Amu, deciding it was best not to stir her. I wasn't able to get much sleep and the thunderstorm left around three in the morning, which had the parents in and out of Ami's room. Amu slept peacefully, which I was glad of. By five thirty I was able to snake out of Amu's bed, she had rolled off of me sometime between one of my naps.

One hand was pulling the curtain away while the other hand was pushing to glass door open. I felt a small weight on my back, warm, and one small hand curled around my hand that held the curtains back while another wrapped around me. I didn't even notice Amu waking up, getting up and walking up behind me. I knew that I needed to leave. I couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Ikuto, stay with me, please." Her voice was small but demanding.

"I wish that I could but I have to go home now."

"No, I mean…" she paused. My mind started to run with all the things she could say. It was only seconds but I swore that I could go mad from curiosity. "I mean, stay with me."

"I still need to go home, Amu,"

"Damnit Ikuto!" I was shocked. I don't really understand what she means! "Please go out with me. Like, date, you know?"

I nearly laughed, sighed a breath of relief, and died simultaneously. But, my mind wandered into dark waters again. "Even if I hurt you?"

"I've never been as hurt by you than when you told me to leave your house, and we'd never see each other again. I've been so lonely without you."

"It's been a little over a week, Amu…"

"I don't care Ikuto. If you don't have hope, then invent. I stopped having hope a long time ago, so now I'm going to do something to invent a better relationship between us. One day at a time."

I smiled, closed the sliding door, let go of the curtains and backed Amu us, just a little bit. She let go of me but I didn't turn around until I had myself figured out. I was so happy that Amu felt that way, but she'd be put through many hardships being with a woman killer. When I did turn around I met face to face with curious and anxious eyes.

"There will be many hardships for you."

"If it's Ikuto, I'm sure I'll be able to overcome them."

"I might not only want your company."

"You won't push me until I'm ready, I know you."

I let out a sigh then faced her with relaxed eyes. She was determined, and I knew she wouldn't be able to get through some of the challenges that faced her. I would just have to try to help her all I could, and keep her faith in me.

"All right Amu, you win." I looked at her, and I saw evident shock in her gaze as I looked longingly at her. "I'll be your boyfriend, and you'll be my girlfriend. Just promise that whatever you hear from somebody about me and before you begin to doubt me, confront me."

"You couldn't have done anything too bad."

I laughed, turned my head a little and said, "You have no idea."

From here on, Amu and I will be a couple. We'll see each other every day. We'll gain trust with one another. We'll share precious memories, and maybe even some harsh ones. I'll make her cry, and then I'll do all I can to make her smile again because her smile is worth more than the world to me. Every once in a while I'll catch myself just staring at her, smiling to myself at how amazing she is and how beautiful the years made her. She's come to mean the universe to me, the lock to my key, and the one person to unlock my heart.

**(End Chapter)**

Eeeeefffff (Annoyed sound, not a substitute to 'fuck'). Fifteen chapters later, a few weeks of hard work and done! Longest oneshot ever! Whew! That was exiting! Anyways! I hope you all loved it! I will respond to you so there will be "two chapters" and I might do a little, "Afterwards or such" with it. Bye bye!


End file.
